Crescent Alliance
"... The Demon Lord Allied Forces will no longer be just the Allied Forces and will instead be referred to as the Army of the Crescent Alliance. The demons revered the moon and night. By pulling in the nature that they respected and admired the most, they put their names into a strong alliance." The Crescent Alliance is the traditional name that the Demon Lord Allied Forces customary refer to themselves when having a massive war against the Soldiers of the Cross of the human race. It's one of the major military group in the continent which consists of the forces of the majority of the 72 Demon Lords to represent the demon kind against the human race. Background In the summit of the war between the Demon Allied Forces and Human Alliance, it became customary to carry out the traditional war ceremony known as the "Proclamation of War". This was done by allowing each party to give a public speech on proclamation of war with the mass being the audience. When the ceremony of the Proclamation of War ends, each party will formally take a new traditional name that represent the race of each party as both declare a massive war. For the Demon Lord Allied Forces, it will be formally referred to as the army of the Crescent Alliance for the whole duration of the massive war. However, prior to such event, it is possible to send an emissary from both parties to discuss whether the two armies will truly go to war, or if we will go into peace talks. The negotiation will take place in a white tent which is set-up in a certain distance away between the army of both parties. In old custom, burning the tent down is an act that notify both armies that negotiation had broken down and that the ceremony of Proclamation of War will soon follow. History :“For no less than four hundred years, the expeditions of the Crescent Alliance have continued to fail each and every time. The reason behind that was not because you were weak. On the contrary, it is the complete opposite. You all were a bit too strong.” :- Dantalian enlightening Barbatos the reason behind the decline of the Crescent Alliance Through out the years, the demon kind and the human race have frequently wage multiple massive wars. The very first massive war that occurred was a glorious victory for the Crescent Alliance that resulted the fall of a single human kingdom. Notably, ranked 5th Demon Lord Marbas, ranked 8th Demon Lord Barbatos and ranked 9th Demon Lord Paimon were the 3 Demon Lords who, in strong unison, mainly led the war. This was also the case during the second massive war that occurred somewhere in the year of 1106 followed. At the point of the second massive war, the army of Crescent Alliance have only around 120,000 soldiers compare to the Crusader that has a whopping army of 260,000 soldiers. Despite the huge difference, the Crescent Alliance was able to destroy a single human kingdom within only half a month, and two months after that, another single human kingdom soon followed. Compare to the other massive wars that occurred, the second one was considered to be the most notable one in the history. This was not because of its accomplished feats of ruining two kingdoms but because of its distasteful utter defeat as it was recorded to be the most horrendous failure in all of history. Having realized so, multiple high ranking Demon Lords, such as the rank 1st Demon Lord Baal, feared that after the human race were wiped out, the Demon Lords will be left alone fighting each other while distinguishing out who is the most authority among themselves. Feeling threatened by the existence of the 3 Demon Lords who mainly lead the Crescent Alliance, the other high ranking Demon Lords deemed that they will become a common target for civil war due to their high ranking status. As such, they secretly decided to sabotage each expedition of Crescent Alliance fail at all cost. When the army of the Crescent Alliance advanced deeply into the center of the continent, multiple high ranking Demon Lords decided to secretly work together to sabotage the provision of the army of the Crescent Alliance. With this, the supply lines was cut causing the army to starvation. During this point, the Crescent Alliance was oblivious with the betrayal and only thought of it as the work of the Crusaders who pillaged their supply line. For the army, pillaging for supply was an option to obtain provisions but the Crusaders were employing a scorched earth policy. Since even a proper way of pillaging was being prevented, as time passed, the massive army started to tire itself out as it continued to drag around its large size. Inevitably, the army can only get hit by the detached forces from the Crusaders of every direction. Among 120,000 soldiers, barely 26,084 people were able to survive the one-sided slaughter. Since then, not a single expedition of Crescent Alliance surface in victory. This was also the case when somewhere around the year of 1356, another massive war occurred that led towards another formation of Crescent Alliance. Structure The force of the Crescent Alliance typically consist of fraction of armies that is owned by Demon Lords. The Crescent Alliance as a whole is commanded by multiple corps commanders. Typically, this role is given to high ranking Demon Lords such as Barbatos, Marbas and Paimon. The structure of the Crescent Alliance army can be divided into six division which is typically named sequentially from the First Army to the Sixth Army. Each division is led by a major general or an acting general of a Demon Lord Faction. A division can consist multiple regiments; each of which is led by a regimental commander. Under each regiment are multiple companies that are respectively led by centurions. In each company are multiple squads that is each led by a decanus. Each squad is mainly composed of privates. During a massive war, it was incredibly rational agreement to put low ranking Demon Lords who have very little army in the rear to handle the supply of the front line where high ranking Demon Lords take position. Current Members Although the lineup of armies reached up to the Sixth Army, the current participants of the Crescent Alliance only reach up to third. The rank, 1st Great Demon Lord Baal who led the Sixth Army didn't participate during the latest Demon Lord Allied Forces. There were around 30 other Demon Lords who were also like that. Plains Faction - The First Army * Rank 8th Demon Lord Barbatos * Rank 13th Demon Lord Beleth * Rank 16th Demon Lord Zepar Along with 12 Demon Lords and 21,000 soldiers under her command. Neutral Faction - The Second Army * Rank 5th Demon Lord Marbas Along with (?) Demon Lords and 15,000 soldiers under his command. Mountain Faction - The Third Army * Rank 9th Demon Lord Paimon * Rank 12th Demon Lord Sitri Along with 18 Demon Lords and 13,000 soldiers under her command. Dantalian's Legion * Rank 71st Demon Lord Dantalian * Lapis Lazuli * Laura De Farnese * Humbaba and other Berbere Sisters Along with hired mercenaries and a total sum of 7,000 men. Trivia * Centurions and decanus are roman antique named for captain and sergeant respectively. Category:Military Group